Our Secrets
by creppylover
Summary: Secretos... todos tienen un secreto que nadie sabe pero dos personas sospechan... MALA EN SUMMARYS,FIC MUYINTERESANTE LO JURO D:
1. Chapter 1

**OTRO FIC SIIII XDDD**

**YA LLEVO COMO MUCHS INCOMPELTOS**

**Y ESNERIO ES MUUUUUY DIFICL ESTO...**

**PORQUE ADEMAS DE NEW FAMILY 3**

**BEST BORS**

**LOVELY COMPLEX**

**IGUALES Y DIFERENTES**

**SAVIN N DESTROYIN THE WORLD**

**TEGO QUE HACER ESTEO D:**

**LO PONO PARA DSITRAELOS :3**

**ASI QUE LEAN :D**

* * *

**OUR SECRETS**

-Carrie,¿porqué siempre estas molestándome y haciéndome burlas?,¿qué te hice yo para que que me hicieras eso?-

Pregunta Laney a Carrie que estaba sacando una libreta y un libro de su casillero.

-no tengo tiempo para hablarte de eso ¡Lamey!-

Carrie cierra su casillero con fuerza y se aleja de ahí pero Laney la sigue.

-no,quiero que me digas,ya estoy harta de que siempre me hagas lo mismo,y no sólo a mi,también a mis amigos-

-ya dije que no te diré,tu ya deberías saberlo,ladrona-

-¿ladrona?,pero si yo no te eh robado nada,y la verdad,no se el porque de eso-

-no te hagas Penn,tu lo sabes perfectamente,y será mejor que no me vuelvas a preguntar o te irá peor-

Laney y Carrie tuvieron un duelo de miradas hasta que Laney suspiro.

-esta bien,ya no te preguntare más-

-más vale que así sea-

Carrie se aleja de ahí algo molesta por lo ocurrido.

* * *

**,UY CORTO LOSE**

**PERO ESTE AH SIDO EL PER DIA DE MI VIDA**

**ESTABA HACIENDO LOS PROXIMOS CAP DE IGUALESY DIFERNTES Y QUE CREEEN ? :,D**

**SE ME BORRO TODO :DDD**

**LE PIQUIE AL BOTONCITO EN MI IPOD QUE TENIA EL DIBUJITO DE UNA BASURA YQUE CREEN? LO TOQUE POR ACCIDENTE :,D **

**BALE BERGA LA BIDA **

**BIEEEENNN**

**DSFURTEN**


	2. Chapter 2

**seunda parte :DDD**

**LOS SUB RAPIDO PORQUE YA TENGO MAS O MENOS CASI TODO COMPLETO**

**OKNO NO TODO COMPLETO**

**YA QUE AUN ME FALAT MUCHO Y CEREBRO ESTA FUERA DE IMAGINACION**

**E FIN**

**LEAN**

* * *

**(Carrie)**

Estúpida Laney,haciéndose la que no sabe nada,esa...idiota,preguntándome como si no supiera lo que hizo.

Me dirijo hacia la cafetería de la escuela,voy al mostrador de comida y pido mi orden,tomo mi bandeja y camino por las mesas,veo a los góticos,punks,rockeros y emos sentados en una mesa distinta,a los nerds,a los fashonistas,los dramáticos,los atletas,los populares y finalmente...a los GrojBand junto a Lenny,Kim y Connie, sentados en una mesa riendo alegremente,fruncí mi ceño un poco y me dirigí a mi mesa de siempre.

Una mesa que nadie usaba,que decía que estaba embrujada por una niña,la verdad no creo en esas historias de la escuela,la mesa estaba limpia y en buen estado,lo único que falta es la luz,pero no se de que se quejan,que dramáticos.

Me siento ahí en la mesa y empiezo a masticar mi manzana,deje de masticar y recordé que después de el almuerzo seguía español,y aún no terminaba mi tarea,suerte, traje mi libro y libreta.

Tome mi libreta pero una hoja se cayo de ahí,tome la hoja y de nuevo fruncí el suelo al ver el contenido.

Había un dibujo de mi con Lenny,Kim y Connie y abajo tenía una escritura.

_"No solo somos una banda,sino también los mejores amigos para siempre,¡los NewMans,mejores que tu!"_

-'_malditos traidores'_-

Arrugo el pedazo de papel y lo tiro al suelo.

Abro mi libreta y empiezo a hacer la tarea,al estar escribiendo,gotas empezaron a caer en mi libreta,demonios,empece a llorar de nuevo.

_-'esos traidores'-_

Deje de escribir y comencé a limpiarme las lágrimas,pero más lágrimas salían.

-'¿e-estas bien?'-

Me sobresalto al oír una voz,volteo hacia el frente,y a la derecha, veo a una niña de pelo rosa alisado y un fleco que le tapaba media cara,ojos celestes,una blusa rosa,una blusa negra a rayas rosas de manga larga debajo de la blusa,una falda negra y converses rosas.

También había un niño de pelo blanco,ojos color cafe,camiseta gris,pantalón negro y zapatos azules.

-er...¿quienes son ustedes?-

-me llamo Paty,y el es mi novio Demian...y tu eres Carrie Beff-

-¿cómo lo saben?-

-bueno...tu estas en las mismas clases que yo-

Dice el chico,su voz era demasiado baja y calmada.

-¿cómo es que nunca los había visto?-

Pregunto yo confusa.

-nos sentamos al fondo-

Dice el chico bajando la mirada,la verdad,sentí pena por ellos.

-¿porqué llorabas?-

Me pregunta la chica de pelo rosa,creo que estaba preocupada,peino mi cabello con las yemas de mis dedos y miro hacia el suelo.

-por nada,por algo tonto-

-no creo que sea nada lo que te haya echo llorar-

Dice Demian arqueando una ceja

-bueno...

-puedes confiar en nosotros-

-e-esta bien...¿ven a los chicos de esa mesa?,la que esta a lado de los rockeros-

Los 2 voltean y ven a Corey,Laney,Kin,Kon,Lenny,Kim y Connie riéndose.

-si-

Asienten ambos chicos viendo hacia la mesa y luego hacia mi.

-pues...4 de ellos eran mis mejores amigos,pero me los quito esa chica pelirroja de ahí-

Apunto a Laney y ellos la miran y luego me miran a mi confusos.

-¿cómo que te los quito?-

Me pregunta Paty confundida

-ella me robo a mis mejores amigos-

-oh...-

Dice Demian comprendiendo

-ahora por su culpa,estoy sola y sin amigos-

-bueno...nos...bueno...tienes a nosotros.

Dice Paty algo asustada y tímida

-¿enserió?-Pregunto sorprendida y Paty asiente tímida y tristemente -Gracias,eso,significa mucho,gracias-

Paty me mira asombrada,como si hubiera visto algo realmente sorprendente y hermoso,pero luego me sonríe animadamente como si creyera que había sacado un 5 en un parcial y al final saco 9.5.

-e-eso significa que...¿quieres ser nuestra amiga?-

Me pregunta Paty algo confusa pero sonriente.

-la mejor,si no les molesta-

Paty sonrío aún más que hasta su pelo alisado se volvió risado y le destapo la cara y su color opaco se volvió brilloso.

-wow,¿cómo hiciste eso?-

Le pregunto asombrada,eso fue lo más increíble y raro que había visto.

-Paty en el pasado era muy animada y sonriente,sólo cuando estaba triste su pelo se alisaba y cuando estaba feliz su pelo se volvía rizado-

Explica Demian mientras comía un pedazo de sándwich

-mis amigas me abandonaron porque creyeron que estaba loca,y los demás se metían conmigo por ser tonta,rara,infantil y torpe-

Dice Paty algo triste pero aún feliz.

-mi mejor amigo también me abandono,por una chica,y desde entonces no confió en nadie,más que en mi perro Raí-

-vaya,debió ser muy difícil para ustedes eso-

-y que lo digas-

_RIIIIIIIIIIIIIING_

-demonios,toca español y no eh echo la tarea-

Digo angustiada,me lleva el demonio,la profesora me va a asesinar.

-descuida,te ayudare-

Me dice Demian tranquilizándome Poco mientras tomaba mi libreta.

-¿sólo tienes que escribir un poema?,ha,facilito-

Demian comienza a escribir,al terminar me pasa la libreta,  
tomo la libreta,lo leo,me sonroje y mis ojos se iluminaron,era lo más hermoso y romántico que había leído.

-¿qué te ocurre?-

Pregunta Paty

-es tan...romántico-

Paty toma la libreta y al leerla pone la misma expresión que yo puse.

-e-es demasiado romántico-

-¿podrían dejar de decir eso?-

Nos pregunta Demian sonrojado.

-nop,vamos a clases-

Digo yo levantándome de la mesa

-en realidad,yo tengo inglés a esta hora-

Dice Paty

-oh,esta bien,mientras,te acompañamos a tu clase-

* * *

**y ahora dire mi frase favorita ya que m hermano perdi dos dientes porque comio un taco de care**

**LOST THOOT :DDDDD**

**BYE**


	3. Chapter 3

**LEANNNNN MIS UNICORNIOS LECTORES :3**

**YO LES DIRE HASTA DONDE DEJE DE ESCRIBIR PARA QUE NO ME ANDEN PIEDNLO QUE LO SUBA RAPIDO PORQUE TENO MUCHAS PRESIONES AHORA :D**

**BIEN ELAAANLEAN :D**

* * *

Después de clases Carrie y Paty entran al baño.

-¿lista?-

Pregunta Carrie sacando su bolsa de maquillaje y unas ropas

-sipi dipi lipi-

Carrie se acerca lentamente a Paty,esta se asusta y pega un grito enorme.

-¿porqué gritas?-

-perdón...me hizo recordar algo...-

La voz de Paty se entrecorto y Carrie la miro preocupada,Carrie pone una mano en su hombro y la mira.

-sea lo que sea que te hayan echo,yo jamás lo haré,no te lastimare ni nada por el estilo,confía en mi...esto no va a doler-

Carrie saca una sombra de ojos color lila.

-¿segura?-

-segurísima-

-bien...entonces hazlo-

Carrie sonríe y comienza a aplicarle la sombra de ojos.

* * *

Minutos después,Carrie sale del baño y llama a Demian que estaba a lado de la puerta esperando a las chicas.

-¿listo?-

-oye,eh esperado aquí por minutos,claro que estoy listo-

-sal Paty-

Paty abre la puerta del baño y Demian se sorprende al verla,tenía una blusa de manga larga color rosa que le dejaba en vista sus hombros,una falda blanca,unas calcetas rosa claro,converses celestes,bandas para las muñecas color amarillo y celeste,llevaba glos,pestaña postisas,delineador de ojos negro y sombra de ojos lila.

-whoa-

-esa es la reacción que quería escuchar y ver-

Dice Carrie satisfecha.

-¿te gusta?-

-como el pastel de mango de mi madre cariño-

-¡iiiiiii!-

Paty se abalanza sobre Demian y lo besa repetidamente en la mejilla.

-jejeje,ok chicos,ya va a sonar la campana,será mejor recoger nuestras cosas para irnos a nuestras casas-

-¿quien dijo que iríamos a nuestras casas después de clase?

Pregunta Demian aún siendo besada por su novia en la mejilla.

-¿a no?-

-no,iremos a Blechys-

-¿a qué?-

-creía que sería buena idea celebrar nuestra nueva amistad-

Dice Paty dejando de besar a Demian

-¿te molesta?-

-claro que no,es una idea fantástica-

-pues vamos-

-yeiy-

Paty se alegra y los tres se alejan.

* * *

**uy corto lo se**

**pero ya subire la proxima parte :D**


	4. Chapter 4

**no dire nada para no quitarle su tiempo**

**en el proximo cap no dire nada asi que no se extrañen**

**LEAN :D**

* * *

Corey,Laney,Kin,Kon,Kim y Konnie estaban sentados en una mesa en Blechys mientras Larry estaba ordenando la comida que pidieron los demás.

Mientras,Carrie,Paty y Demian entraron a Blechys y se sentaron en una mesa.

-bien chicos,¿qué quieren de comer?-

Pregunta Carrie

-yo quiero unas patatas fritas y unas alitas,y una malteada de fresa-

Dice Paty

-yo una ensalada y un jugo de Jamaica-

Dice Demian.

-bien,yo se las traeré-

-no tienes que...-

Demian fue interrumpido

-no,es lo menos que puedo hacer por ayudarme-

Carrie se levanta y va hacia el mostrador pero se tropieza con alguien haciendo que toda la comida que cargaba la persona se callera.

-dios mío,lo siento tanto-

Se disculpa Carrie

-descuida,yo no podía ver por la comida-

Carrie reconoció la voz y se puso un poco tímida y enojada por saber que con quien tropezó;era Larry.

-n-no importa-Carrie suspira-comprare tu orden de nuevo Lensss...Larry-

Larry arquea una ceja y ve a Carrie.

-¿Carrie?-

-Ten..es todo lo que puedo darte para reparar esto,lo siento-

Carrie le da como unos 30 dólares.

-oye Carrie no...-

-me tengo que ir,adiós-

Carrie se levanta y corre hacia el mostrador.  
Larry mira el dinero,se levanta y se acerca hacia Carrie.

-oye Carrie,perdona por lo que pasó-

-no hace falta,yo fui la que no se fijó por dónde iba-

Dice ella algo apresurada mientras la fila avanzaba.

-no hablo por eso,hablo por lo otro,es que me junto con ellos porque...-

-ya se,porque la mamá de Laney tiene una compañía que ayuda a los ancianos y tu eres ayudante de su mamá para cuidar a tu abuela y debes de estar con Laney para saber lo que están haciendo para ver si es correcto para tu abuela,tranquilo,no estoy molesta ni nada-

-¿a no?-

-no...sólo...decepcionada-

-Carrie,ya dije que lo siento-

-no necesitas disculparte,sólo déjame en paz-

-esta bien Carrie,si no quieres que te hable más,no lo are-

Larry se va de ahí molesto y se dirige hacia los chicos.

-¿y la comida?-

Pregunta Kon

-ve tu mejor si tienes tanta hambre-

Carrie toma su pedido y va hacia la mesa.

-y aquí esta la orden-

Paty y Demian toman su comida y comienzan a comer.

-mmm,hace mucho que no vengo aquí-

Dice Paty pero luego voltea hacia Carrie que sólo esta picoteando su hamburgesa con una papa

-¿qué no vas a comer?-

-ya no tengo hambre-

-se lo que te ocurre,esa es la expresión de una chica con problemas,¿qué sucede?-

-no quiero hablar de eso-

-Carrie,se que no debemos de meternos en tu vida privada,pero queremos ayudar,talves no te conozcamos del todo,pero...-

Antes de que Demian completara la frase Carrie lo interrumpe mientras se cubría la cara con sus manos.

-tuve una pelea con mi mejor amigo-Paty y Demian la miran demasiado preocupados,ella se destapa la cara,se suena la nariz y los mira.-Bueno,en realidad es mi novio pero...

-lo entendemos,no tienes que hablar de eso si no quieres-

Le dice Paty poniendo una mano en su hombro.

-gracias chicos-

-bueno,¡dejemos atrás este momento triste,hora de comer y sonreír!-

Grita alegre Paty haciendo sonreír a su amiga y novio.

-esta bien-

Asiente Carrie y empiezan a comer mientras hablaban de cosas sin sentido.

* * *

**peace out hoomies :D**


	5. Chapter 5

A la mañana siguiente,Carrie estaba sacando unos libros de su casillero,al tomarlos y cerrar el casillero,se encuentra otravez con Laney.

-¿qué?-

Pregunta secamente Carrie a la pelirroja.

-Carrie,ya me harte de que me sigas evadiendo,¿porqué te alegaste de tus amigos?-

-porqué...es algo que no te incumbe Penn-

-se que no me incumbe,pero al menos dime la razón de el porque.

-No empieces Laney-

Carrie se comienza a alejar pero Laney la sigue.

-no,me vas a decir ahora,¿porqué siempre estas alejada de los demás? Dices que no quieres estar sola y que extrañas a tus amigos pero siempre te alejas y te aislas del mundo y nosotros. Porfavor dime el porque eso-

-no te voy a decir-

-¿porqué no?-

Laney le arrebata el gorro y Carrie,asustada, se voltea.

-¡devuélveme mi gorro!-

Carrie trato de quitarle el gorro pero Laney solo estiro el brazo hacia atrás para que no lo tomara.

-no hasta que me digas la razón-

-entiende que no te voy a decir,así que devuélveme mi gorro o estarás en serios problemas-

-¿¡porqué,que es tan importante este gorro que tus amigos!?-

-¡sólo dámelo!-

-te lo devolveré hasta oír la razón, no es una amenaza,solo nos preocupamos por ti-

-HA,¿¡ahora resulta que se preocupan por mi!? Desde que ellos se fueron con ustedes no me han vuelto a hablar,es más,hasta creo que ya no existo para ellos-

-eso no es cierto,queremos que te unas a nosotros-

-no lo necesito,tengo 2 mejores amigos que si se preocupan por mi y me valoran-

-¿crees que no te valoramos?-

-ustedes en parte ni se han preocupado por nosotros cuando nuestras bandas eran enemigos,tu me quitaste lo que más me importo en el mundo-

-no es cierto,yo no te los quite,ellos vinieron-

-si fueran mis verdaderos amigos no me dejarían sola-

Carrie comienza a soltar unas lágrimas mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

-Carrie...

* * *

**FIN...NA SE CREAN AUN SIGUE XD**

* * *

-¿Carrie?-

Se oye la voz de Paty preocupada,ella asoma su cabeza y al ver a Carrie corre y la abraza,su pelo volvía a estar liso.  
Atrás de ella,Demian apareció y puso una mano en su hombro,el saco algo de su mochila mostrando la gorra de Carrie,ella se sorprende y el se la pone.

-¿dónde la...

-vi como a la chica pelirroja se le cayo,así que la recogí-

-¿porqué no nos dijiste que puedes hacer eso?-

Pregunta Paty a Carrie mientras se separaba del abrazo.

-porqué...es un secreto que no debía de contar,pero,¿ustedes que les importa que pueda controlar eso?-

-mucho-espeta Demian-ya que...Paty y yo no somos normales.-

-¿eh?-

-yo soy un fantasma,bueno,puedo volverme un fantasma-

Explica Demian rascandose la nuca.

-yo tengo súper poderes,puedo hacerme invisible y cambiar de forma,además de que soy demasiado veloz-

-¿q-que?-

Pregunta Carrie realmente sorprendida,ella quería creerles,pero era realmente ilógico.

-es cierto,déjame te lo demuestro-

Paty con un chasqueo de dedos se vuelve invisible pero al segundo chasqueo se vuelve visible,ella cambia de forma a un conejillo de indias y vuelve a ser normal,ella desaparece en una ráfaga de viento y vuelve a aparecer sosteniendo un jugo.

-whoa,eso fue increíble-

-ahora que lo sabes,promete que no le dirás a nadie,¡prometelo!-

Le dice Paty poniendo ambas manos en los hombros de Carrie.

-lo prometo-

-¿lo juras por tus poderes?-

Le pregunta Demian

-lo juro por mis poderes,chicos,yo jamás le cuento un secreto a nadie,no soy como Connie que...-

Carrie se entristece un poco pero luego se acomoda el gorro.

-no importa,es decir,¿cómo consiguieron esos poderes?-

-yo nací con ellos-Dice Paty-pero Demian fue echizado.

-perdón-

Se disculpa Carrie

-no,descuida,te acostumbras-

Le dice Demian,los 3 estaban en un silencio,no incómodo.

-Quisiera que todo volviera a la normalida,pero si esto no hubiera pasado...no los hubiera conocido...

Dice Carrie llorando.

-Descuida...

Demian la abraza.

-Carrie...no somos los unicos con secretos aqui...

Dice Paty,Demian la mira.

-Paty...no creo que...

Demian le dice pero su novia la interrumpe.

-Es hora de decirle Demi...-Demia asiente y Paty se acerca a Carrie- Hay tres personas mas con secretos...los chicos que señalaste,Corey,Laney..ellos dos tienen un secreto que desconocemos...la otra con secreto es Trina Riffin..una vieja amiga de mi prima...

-¿Eh?

-Ellos tres tienen un secreto,creemos que hay muchos mas co secretos pero desconocemos quienes...

-...¿F-Fui solamente...

Carrie es interrumpida por Paty.

-No Carrie,no nos juntamos contigo por sospechas... N-Ni siquiera sospechábamos de ti en realidad. Solo de ellos tres...

-Entiendo...

-Bien,dejemos al lado este omento serio,¡Hora de divertirse! Tengo tres boletos para la feria-

Dice Paty saltado de la emoción

Ambos sonríen y asienten,Dilan ayudo a Carrie a levantarse y los tres salieron de la escuela olvidándose que tenían clases aun XD.

* * *

**Y HASTA AHI DEJE DE ESCRIBIR XD**

**O TEGO IDEA DE QUE MAS ESCRIBIR ASI QUE...O ME MANDEN IDEAS...**

**YO SOLITA QUIERO HACER ESTO :3*determinacion***

**BYEEEE**


End file.
